


Hold Me Tight

by monkeyonthelam



Category: White Collar
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyonthelam/pseuds/monkeyonthelam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter helps Neal grieve. A slashier version of what happened after the funeral. Spoilers for 4x05 Honor Among Thieves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Tight

Words are sparse as the Neal watches the one of the last remaining connections to his childhood buried six feet under and gone forever. Peter stands tall next to Neal and holds his hand. He knows that Neal is standing on the precipice, moving closer and closer to the edge, but he just got him back and damn it all if he is going to lose him again.

“Peter let go of my hand.”

“No.” 

The ceremony is over, but Neal hasn’t moved an inch. He’s still staring at the patch of freshly dug ground, not knowing what to next. He is drawn out of his own mind when Peter tugs his hand.

“It’s time to go Neal. Let me take you home,” Peter tells him.

“I can get there myself if you ever let go of my hand,” Neal responds, growing more agitated. 

Instead of letting go, Peter only squeezes tighter. “I really can’t do that Neal.”

“Why? What could I possibly do right now?” His agitation turns into full-blown anger as he continues, “Do you think I am going to run? I already tried that. Didn’t work so well. I can’t possibly conceive of a reason why you won’t let me be alone right now.”

“Oh Neal, I hope you know how much I sincerely care about you by now. I don’t want you to think that you have to be alone right now. I can’t bear to lose you. I feel like I need a physical tether to you so I don’t lose you for good.”

“What, the anklet not enough for you anymore?”

“That’s different. That’s for the people who don’t care about you as a person. It is a cold, unforgiving object that is a means to an end and provides neither of us the solace we need. Come on, let’s go.”

Peter leads Neal to the car by hand. He opens the passenger side door and helps Neal inside. Peter brings Neal’s hand to his lips for a kiss before he lets go and buckles his friend’s seat belt before getting into the car himself. Neal is sitting perfectly still with his eyes set straight ahead and doesn’t say a word during the entire ride to June’s. When they arrive, Peter looks over to see that Neal has not moved one muscle since he was put in the car. Just like before, he walks over to the passenger side, opens the door and undoes the seat belt. He holds Neal’s hand in his own, through the front door, up the steps and through the door to his apartment. Peter finally lets his hand drop only to pull the other man into a strong embrace. Peter leans his chin on Neal’s shoulder and kisses his cheek.

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to. Needed to. Wanted to kiss you for such a long time. Because I love you.”

“What?”

“Oh, I have never been that good at hiding what I feel about you. The things I have done for you. I have even surprised myself. After everything, did you still believe that I don't deeply care about you? “

“You love me?”

“Yes. I love you so much. I wanted to wait for the perfect time, but I couldn't wait any longer. I couldn't imagine another day without you knowing the truth about what I feel. I love you so much I can't even put it into words.”

“Elizabeth?”

Peter can't help but chuckle. “You think I'd have figured something like this out by myself? She knew before I did.” He puts his hands on Neal’s shoulders and says “Come on, lets get you more comfortable.”

Neal walks towards the bed and toes his shoes off. Peter takes that as a “yes” and follows him. Neal sits down on the bed and watches Peter’s hands as his partner unbuttons his shirt. Blue eyes travel to meet brown eyes and Peter carefully undoes Neal’s belt and pants. Peter bends down to take the pants off, lifts his feet and drags them over to the mattress. Neal lets out short sigh as the other man strips down to his undershirt and pants and crawls onto the other side of the bed. 

Peter sits with his back against the headboard and cradles Neal in his arms.

"There is no power on this earth that will take me from you. wherever you go, I will find you. I will always be by your side" Peter says these words softly, but Neal can feel the strength in his partner's voice. Knowing that he is not alone, he weeps for the woman who raised him.


End file.
